10237 The Tower of Orthanc
The Tower of Orthanc '''is a set in The Lord of the Rings and includes Saruman the White,Gandalf the Grey,Grima Wormtongue,Mordor Orc,Uruk-hai and Treebeard. LEGO.com Description '''Build the The Lord of the Rings™ trilogy must-have model! Finally, collect one of the most instantly recognizable and iconic buildings of The Lord of the Rings™ trilogy: The Tower of Orthanc! Build all 6 highly detailed floors filled with fascinating movie-related details including the attic, library, alchemy room, Saruman’s throne room, entrance hall and dungeon. This exclusive model stars in some of the most iconic scenes from The Lord of the Rings movies. Swoop down with the Great Eagle and rescue stranded Gandalf the Grey from his tower-top prison after his defeat at the hands of the white wizard, Saruman. Build the powerful, tree-like Ent, with poseable limbs and cool swinging arm function, then attack the Uruk-hai and Orc Pitmaster while Saruman and his servant Grima Wormtongue take refuge high in the tower. The Tower of Orthanc is a must-have model for any The Lord of the Rings collection! Includes a Great Eagle, buildable Ent figure and 5 minifigures with weapons: Saruman with kirtle outfit, Grima Wormtongue, Gandalf the Grey, an Uruk-hai and the Orc Pitmaster. *Includes a Great Eagle, buildable Ent figure and 5 minifigures with weapons: Saruman with kirtle outfit, Grima Wormtongue, Gandalf the Grey, an Uruk-hai and the Orc Pitmaster *Features 6 highly detailed floors with lots of functions, including a folding staircase, LEGO® light brick palantir, opening entrance doors and a trap door *Weapons include 5 staffs, knife, sword, shield and a long axe *The attic features a folding staircase, the 3 staffs of the missing wizards, the 2 keys of the Two Towers, 2 maps and an Uruk-hai helmet, shield and sword *The library features 2 books, 2 torches, 2 maps and 2 skulls *The alchemy room features 2 torches, a bomb (being produced for the Battle of Helm’s Deep™), 2 potions, bottle, skull, gunpowder keg, pot, cauldron and a long axe *Saruman’s throne room features lamps, 2 bookcases with 3 potions, map, letter and the powerful palantir with a LEGO light brick *The entrance hall features opening doors, trap door, 2 large banners, chandelier, statue and 2 axes *The creepy dungeon features a chain, 2 bones, 2 skulls and a rat *Buildable Ent features poseable limbs for holding a minifigure and a cool swinging arm function *Attack the tower with the cool buildable and poseable Ent! *Swoop to the rescue with the Great Eagle! *Activate the LEGO light brick and make the palantir glow! *Set the trap door and banish unwanted guests to the dungeon! *Prepare the bomb for the Battle of Helm’s Deep! *Swing the Ent’s arms to smash or grab things with the poseable fingers! *Measures over 28" (73cm) high, 8" (21cm) wide and 6" (16cm) deep *Ent stands over 9" (23cm) tall Background The Tower of Orthanc was the tower in the middle of Isengard. Once a fortress of Gondor, it was now home to Saruman the White, the leader of the wizards, until he studied too deep into the arts of Sauron and tried to convince Gandalf the Grey to join with the dark lord. When Gandalf the Grey turned down his offer, they fought and Gandalf the Grey was imprisoned. After the battle, Saruman the White turned all of Isengard into a giant stronghold to create Uruk-hai. After Gwaihir rescued Gandalf the Grey from the tower, the grey wizard was able to bring news to the elves thatSaruman the White had betrayed them. It continued to serve this evil role until (after burning down the southern edge of Fangorn) it was flooded by Treebeard and the other vengeful Ents. The Set The Set includes The Tower of Orthanc and all its rooms,it also includes Treebear Minifigures Saruman.jpg|Saruman the White (New Legs) Gandalf the Grey.jpg|Gandalf the Grey (Hatless) 8682586383_90319b6b3e_o.jpg|Grima Wormtongue Lor024.jpg|Mordor Orc (Bald) Lor022.jpg|Uruk-hai (Full Armor) Ent_2.jpg|Treebeard Gallery Category:Sets Category:Index Category:Lord of the Rings